


Reunion

by AshREvans



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Short Stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude Route After Ending, F/M, Fluff, Golden Deer Endgame Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: ***SPOILER WARNING***After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth sough to rebuilt the war-torn towns and villages and help to guide the reformation of the Church of Seiros. After a few months of peace, remnants of the Imperial Army joined with those who slither in the dark and marched upon the capital city of Derdriu. The new kingdom lacked the power to repel the invaders, but when defeat seemed imminent, a battle cry rang out from the east. Claude, the newly-crowned King of Almyra, led a mighty army that broke through the rebel forces with ease. This show of solidarity forever altered the course of history, heralding in a new age of unity.





	Reunion

Byleth stood there, breathing heavily and looking out at the hoard of enemies. The Sword of the Creator was held at her side, curling around her foot on the ground, ready to lash out at a moments notice. A familiar, comforting presence was at her back. If the wind blew just right, she could see his yellow cape in her periphery. It all felt so normal and like no time has passed since the last time they stood like this. 

“Been a while, hasn’t it, Teach,” the man said and Byleth took her eyes off her opposers in front of her for a split second to catch a glimpse of that heart wrenchingly familiar face for just a moment. “Can’t do anything without me, can ya?” 

“Really think now is the time for that, Claude?” Byleth said, though the smile on her face was unmistakable. 

Claude chuckled and shrugged, holding up his bow Failnaught at the ready. “Probably not. We have much to talk about when this is over, by the way.” 

“I look forward to it,” she replied. 

“Good, so am I. So how about we get this over with?” 

“By all means, Master Tactician,” Byleth said with a grin. 

“Oh no, don’t you start calling me that, too,” Claude said and groaned, but didn’t take his eyes off his enemies this time. 

“We’ll discuss it later,” Byleth said and crouched down in a stance ready to charge. “On your mark. Ready…” 

“Now!” Claude shouted and the two leapt apart, throwing themselves into the fray without hesitation. 

* * *

Again, Byleth stood, surrounded. But this time, it wasn’t by enemies. No. It was corpses. Blood caked her sword and stained her clothes. She could even feel a bit of blood streaking her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and strained and small, minor wounds covered her body. Her cape was in tatters but she didn’t care about that. Not one bit. 

Straightening up, she turned and looked over the crowd of her own soldiers and the bodies of the fallen, looking for one particular person. People from Fódlan and Alymran’s alike were standing side by side, just like he wanted. Now, if only she could find him. 

She took one more scan of the crowd before she spotted a familiar golden ensemble walking towards her. The crowd parted for him, looking on him with reverence and awe, some with familiarity at not having seen his face in months, but noticing that he hasn’t changed much. He was in much the same state as Byleth, blood covering his clothes, Failnaught held loosely at his side.

The second Byleth spotted him, thought of her injuries and pain were all but forgotten. The Sword of the Creator dropped to the ground at her side and she ran toward him. Failnaught did the same as Claude ran towards her in return. They met in the middle, Byleth jumping to throw her arms around his neck and Claude catching her in his arms and spinning her, holding her tightly as he did. 

Neither cared about the blood that covered them, or their injuries that began hurting on impact. All that mattered to them was that they were together again. The emerald ring on Byleth’s left ring finger flashed brightly in the sunlight, glinting beautifully for those looking on to see. After a moment Claude put Byleth down, his hands moving up to her face while hers remained on his clothes, holding onto the fabric. 

“By the goddess, I’ve missed you,” he said and leaned his forehead against Byleth’s. 

Byleth smiled up at him. “I’ve missed you, too,” she said. “So much. Does this mean you’re back? How did you manage to get the Almyran’s to come and help?”

Claude chuckled. “I don’t remember you being this chatty, Teach,” he said. 

“Byleth.” 

Claude blinked. “Huh?”

“Just call me Byleth. I think you’ve more than earned it at this point,” she answered. 

Claude paused for a moment and chuckled. “All right then, Byleth. I’ll tell you all about it. Once we get home.” 

Byleth blinked up at him. “You mean…?” 

Claude nodded. “Yeah. I’m back,” he said and smirked. “And I’m never going away again. You can get rid of me that easily.” 

Byleth wrapped her arms around him again. “And I wouldn’t want to,” she said. 

“Good,” Claude replied and hugged her back. “Now, lets get the Sword of the Creator and Failnaught before one of these bodies reanimates itself like Nemesis and we have to go through all this again.” 

Byleth let go and stepped back. “Yeah, all right, come on,” she said. 

They stepped away from each other only long enough to grasp their weapons before they met back up. Claude gripped her hand tightly in his and the two of them walked through the crowd of people. Everyone from Almyra and Fódlan alike were watching out as their leaders, the King and Queen of the respective nations, walked together out of the battlefield. The people looked at one another before they walked away behind them, side by side. 

The future both Claude and Byleth fought so hard finally came to pass. And just as he promised, Claude got to experience all of it with Byleth at his side. 


End file.
